The Hypocrite in the Agent
by ScarlettAlexis
Summary: Brennan's reaction to Booth revealing her feelings about him to Hannah


AN: This takes place after The Body in the Bag (the one where Booth tells Hannah about Brennan's feelings for him). This has been bouncing around in my head since I saw it. Enjoy.

_Jeffersonian _

"I found out about you and Seeley…your talk…how you feel."

Hannah's words kept running through her head. While she felt bad for possibly hurting Hannah, her primary emotion was anger. Fury actually. She couldn't believe Booth told her, girlfriend or not. What happened between them was theirs, at least that's what he said. The more she thought about it the more she realized how much of what he said applied only to her. Apparently when she dates someone, she can't share stories about Booth, but when he's with someone, he can reveal her deepest feelings.

"Bren!"

Brennan startled in her seat and looked up to see a very concerned Angela.

"What?" she asked.

"Sweetie I've been trying to get your attention forever. What's wrong?" she asked, taking a seat.

Brennan was quiet for a moment before responding, "Booth told Hannah that I have feelings for him."

Angela paused and then said rather loudly, "He did WHAT?"

"When I went to see what was wrong with Hannah, she told me that Booth told her about my feelings for him."

"Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry. Is she mad at you?" Ange asked sympathetically.

Brennan snorted. "No of course not. She said she didn't blame me and she would have done the same thing."

Angela looked confused. "Then what's wrong?"

Brennan laughed humorlessly. "What's wrong is that he told her. What's wrong is that the last time I told someone I was dating anything about him he got mad. What's wrong is that what happens between us is supposed to be ours. What's wrong is that he's a fucking HYPOCRITE." her rant ended in a scream that drew the attention of an intern passing by.

"Mind your own damn business," she snapped at him and he hastily walked away.

Angela looked at her carefully. Behind the anger she could see hurt and she realized that Booth's betrayal cut her friend deep.

"Bren.." she started but Brennan interrupted, jumping to her feet and pacing the office.

"And you know what? That's not the only time." she continued her rant. "Did you know that he didn't want me to date Hacker? He said it would be awkward for me to have dinner with his boss. How hypocritical is that? I can't have a meal with his boss but he can fuck mine?"

She was getting more wound up by the minute.

"Bren maybe you should calm down."

Brennan was no longer listening to her. She had resorted to muttering angrily to herself. Angela tried again. "Bren." But Brennan had already swept out of the room, clearly on a mission.

_FBI elevator_

Brennan shuffled her weight, anxious to drop off her present and make her feelings crystal clear. After leaving her office she had stopped by her house to get the necessary supplies and hastily made her way to Booth's FBI office. Now that she was there she didn't know if she could go through with her plan. She intended to drop off the 'gift' and calmly leave his office. But walking down the corridor, she felt the anger coming back ten fold.

She glanced through his office door and saw that Hannah was visiting. 'Great' she thought. 'Now if I yell at him I'll look jealous'. She gathered a deep breath and opened the door.

Booth looked up at her still smiling from his conversation with Hannah.

"Hey Bones. What's up?" he asked pleasantly.

"Hi Temperance." Hannah greeted her.

Brennan ignored both of their greetings and marched forward to his desk. Keeping eye contact with him the whole time, she placed the small white box on his desk.

"What's this?" he asked, confused by her silence and the look in her eyes.

Brennan didn't answer. She just calmly turned around and walked out of his office.

Hannah raised an eyebrow at him. "What was that all about?"

"No idea." said Booth as he opened the small box.

Peering inside, his face fell.

"What is it?" Hannah asked, concerned by the look on his face.

Booth held up a single white egg.

Hypocrite


End file.
